The present invention is concerned with resists useful as photoresists and as electron beam resists. In particular, it is concerned with resists having quinonediazo or quinonetriazo materials as the photoactive component and phenolaldehyde type resins as the host or binder material. Resists of this sort are well-known in the art and are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,119 and 3,950,173. By treating such a resist with a liquid trialkylamine containing from two to eight carbon atoms in each alkyl group, improvements in the solubility rate ratio and in the development time are obtained.